American Idol FanFic: Just Read the Summary
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: Official title: The Dark Haired Rocker and the Pianist Who Wanted to Play Doctor. It wouldn't fit in the title. When Adam Lambert gets sick on the Idol tour, Matt Giraud has some plans to make him feel better. Complete.
1. 101 point 5

**Hey all,**

**If any of you follow Adam Lambert on Twitter, you'll know that (unfortunately) he's sick. Poor baby. Anyways, after receiving this tweet, I thought up this story on the bus ride to school, with help from my best friend Alex. I wrote it down on paper throughout the course of the day. Hope you like it. **

**-xxjonasislifexx**

**The Dark Haired Rocker and the Pianist Who Wanted to Play Doctor**

It was right after the concert in Bridgeport, CT. The Idols had taken their bows and wee relaxing backstage before hitting the next venue. They were laughing and joking, having a great time enjoying each other's company. All but Adam Lambert.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Lil Rounds asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I just don't feel so good," he told her.

Anoop pulled out the thermometer, and Adam ended up with a fever.

"101.5, Adam," Lil read.

Adam slumped in his chair. "Yuck. I feel awful," he mumbled.

"It's okay bro, at least you got to perform," Anoop pointed out.

"Yeah, Kris is so sick he didn't even get to sing," Megan added.

"Yeah, you guys are right," Adam said. He stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the bus and rest," he told the others.

"Good idea," Lil said, patting him on the shoulder.

Adam headed towards the bus, passing Allison in the hallway.

"Adam, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sick, gonna chill out on the bus," he told her.

"Aww, feel better. Just don't touch me," she joked. "But I still love you."

Adam grinned and continued on to the bus. As he sat down on his bunk, the curtain suddenly opened.

"The doctor is in," Matt announced, dressed in mock hospital attire.

Adam's jaw dropped. "Oh, hell no," he moaned.

"Oh, hell yes!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt, no. Don't come near me!" Adam said, leaning away.

"Aw, c'mon Adam, I've always wanted to play doctor, and now I can!" Matt said.

But Adam wasn't having it. He ducked out of the bunk and almost collided with Kris at the front of the bus.

"Whoa Adam, what's going on?" Kris asked.

"Hide me!" Adam hid behind Kris just as Matt came into view.

"Oh, nice hiding spot Adam. Choose the person at least a foot shorter than you," Matt pointed out.

"Guys, what's going on? Adam, why are you hiding?" Kris asked again, clearly confused.

"Matt wants to play doctor on me," Adam said in a small voice from behind Kris.

"Then by all means continue to hide," Kris told Adam.

"Thank you Kris, you have restored my faith in the short people," Adam said.

"Hey!"

"Adam, you have a fever. You need treatment!" Matt insisted.

"Not from you I don't!" Adam shot back, and cowered behind Kris again.

"Wait, he's sick?" Kris turned to Adam.

"Yes he is, and he needs treatment!"

"I'm outta here," Kris said, going for the door.

"Hey, what about me?" Adam cried.

"Sorry Adam, I don't want to get more sick than I already am," Kris said. "Good luck!" he disappeared out the door.

In a panic, Adam ran out the door too, Matt chasing behind him. Needing some place to hide, Adam chose the first door he came to: Allison's dressing room. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Adam? What are you doing here? I thought you were resting on the bus," Allison turned away from the mirror.

Adam didn't answer, just kept trying to catch him breath.

"You act like there's a murderer on your tail," she laughed.

"Close. Matt wants to play doctor on me, so I'm running away from him," Adam panted.

Allison walked up to him, stood on tiptoe and laid her hand on his forehead. "Adam, you're burning up! You shouldn't be running around like this when you have a temperature."

"I know, but Matt won't let up!" Adam exclaimed.

Allison took his hand and led him to the couch. "Just sit here for a while and chill out. The door is locked, Matt can't get in," she told Adam.

"Okay," Adam agreed.

Allison turned back to the mirror. When she looked back at Adam, he was asleep on the couch. Allison smiled.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"It's Lil," a voice came through.

Allison stood up and opened the door.

"I heard what happened. How is he?" Lil asked.

"All the running around didn't help his fever, but he's sleeping now," Allison told her.

"Good," Lil said approvingly.

Allison giggled. "Lil, you're acting like his mom," she pointed out.

"Well, without my kids here on the road with me, who else am I supposed to mother?" she said.

"Good point," Allison agreed. "Hey, what happened to Matt?"

"Oh, I took care of him," Lil said easily.

"How?" Allison asked, curious.

"Oh, let's just say he found a piano," Lil grinned.

"So he won't come after Adam anymore?"

"Yeah, he's entertained for now, don't worry." Lil checked her watch. "We need to hit the bus soon."

Allison nodded. "You go ahead, I'll wake up Adam."

Lil left, and Allison went to Adam. She plopped down on the couch and gently shook his shoulder. "Adam, wake up," she called.

Adam stirred. "Huh…….mom….need more eyeliner…." He mumbled.

Allison shook him harder. "Adam!"

"What??"

"Time to hit the bus. You feel better?"

Adam shook his head. "Not really."

Allison felt his forehead again. "You still feel hot."

Adam smiled and started to answer, but Allison put up her hand. "Don't answer that." She took his hand. "Let's go."

"But Matt will be on the bus!" Adam whimpered.

"Take it like a man. I'll protect you from Matt." Allison rolled her eyes and dragged Adam out the door.

Once they boarded the bus, everyone was already asleep.

"Matt's not here, Adam. Chill out," Allison reassured him.

"You sure?" Adam cautiously looked around.

"Yes. Go to bed." Allison shoved him towards his bunk, and left.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!!**


	2. How immature are you?

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Adam woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Adam looked down to see what resembled IV lines attached all over him. "What the---MATT!!!!" he screeeched.

Matt appeared before him. "That's Dr. Giraud to you," he said in a professional voice, looking down at a clipboard.

Allison appeared in the doorway. "I heard screaming, what's going on?" she asked.

"Allie, your hair's a mess," Matt stated, oblivious to the problem.

"Adam, what happened to you?" Allison asked.

Adam nodded towards Matt. He was still immobile. "Ask doctor jerk face over here."

Allison sighed. "Matt!"

Kris walked in behind Allison, rubbing his eyes. "Dudes, no loud talking while I try to sleep---whoa Adam, what happened to you?"

"Matt did it. Do we have to babysit you?" Allison asked incredulously.

"A little help, people!" Adam asked, annoyed.

Allison walked over and pulled a sticker off Adam's forehead.

"Ow!" he cried.

Allison patted his arm and turned to Matt. "Seriously?"

Kris sighed. "Dude, this isn't funny."

Lil walked in. "Guys, keep it down! Oh Adam, what happened to you?"

"He got 'treated' by Matt," Allison explained.

"Would you please talk some sense into him, Lil?" Kris asked.

"Please. I'll help Adam." Allison went over to Adam, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is it gonna hurt? I don't want it to hurt----ow!!!" Adam shrieked as Allison began pulling little stickers and attached wires off of him.

Lil closed her eyes for a second, then turned to Matt. "Come with me, Buddy," she said, and lead him out the door.

"Kris, can you help me?" Allison asked as he started to leave as well. "I don't know what Matt did over here."

Kris sighed again, then began to help Allison de-sticker Adam. Within a few minutes, Adam was sticker free, but still not happy.

"You still feel hot, Adam," Allison said, concerned.

"Yeah, no kidding. I feel really crappy," Adam told her.

Allison studied him for a minute. "You sleep. C'mon, Kris."

"Whatever, mom," Kris rolled his eyes and followed Allison out the door.

"What's going on, guys?" Megan asked from the hallway.

"Matt was torturing Adam, so Lil's taking care of him," Kris explained.

Megan nodded. "Is Adam feeling any better?"

"No, which sucks because we have to perform tonight, and if Matt hadn't been so stupid Adam would be better by now," Allison said, frustrated.

Kris put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Allison. I know you care about Adam and want him to be able to perform tonight."

She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"You're doing the right thing by letting him rest," Megan added gently.

"Okay," Allison said finally. "Thanks, guys." The three joined in a hug.

Allison waited a few hours, then decided to check on Adam. She gently pushed the door open, and peeked inside. Adam was still sleeping on his bunk. Allison walked over, and admired him for a minute. He looked so cute sleeping. Allison felt his forehead again. He still felt warm to her touch. Allison turned and left to let him sleep in peace.

"How's he doing?" Kris asked her.

"Still sleeping. And still warm," Allison reported. She plopped down in a chair, depressed. "What are we going to do tonight if he's still sick?"

Kris tried to think of a solution, then shook his head. "I don't know, Allie-Kat," he said finally. "I just don't know what we're gonna do." Kris gave her a big hug.

When Adam finally woke up an hour or so later, Allison was the first one by his side. "You feel better?" she asked anxiously.

"A little," Adam told her.

Allison impatiently tried to feel his forehead again. Adam took her hand away. "Would you stop??"

Allison bit her lip. "Who's gonna do Slow Ride with me if you can't perform?" she asked, trembling.

Adam's heart went out to her, she was genuinely worried about him. Adam pulled her into a hug. "Oh Allie, I'll still perform tonight," he assured her.

"Really?" Allison asked hopefully.

"Really. I promise." Adam kissed the top of her head, and Allison felt better.

**Hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for the final chapter!!!!**


	3. Time for Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 3**

After a while of wondering how Lil was dealing with Matt, Lil herself appeared.

"He won't give up. We'll have to keep him away from Adam at all times," she told the others.

"I wish there was some way we could get back at him," Kris said thoughtfully. He turned to Adam, who was half asleep by this point. "You got anything?"

Adam shook his head no.

Allison's face suddenly lit up. "I got it!!" she exclaimed.

"What??" Kris, Meg, and Lil asked anxiously.

Allison grinned. "Matt get's in Adam's personal space, so how about Adam gets in Matt's?"

Megan blinked. "I'm not following," she said.

"Matt always takes a quick nap before each concert, right?" Allison told her.

Lil nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what if his bunk accidentally got all germy?" Allison said with a sneaky grin.

Kris nodded, catching on. "Right.....Too bad we don't know anyone who's still sick...." he glanced over at Adam when he received no response.

Allison glanced over, too. "Adam!!!" she elbowed him awake again.

"What?? What's going on?" he asked, disoriented.

Allison sighed, then turned back to the others. "Here's what we're going to do....."

A few minutes before Matt usually took his nap, Allison snuck into his bunk and replaced his pillow with the one Adam had slept with that morning. "Sweet dreams, Matt," she said with a giggle, then tiptoed out of his room.

"Did you do it??" Megan asked excitedly, Kris by her side.

"Yeah," Allison answered.

"Revenge is sweet!" Kris said wickedly, and the three high fived.

Allison laughed. "I'm gonna go tell Adam how it went," she said, heading for his room.

Adam was sitting on his bed, watching TV. "Hey, Allie," he said. "Come sit with me."

Allison sat down next to him on the bed. "I've got good news," she told him.

"Really? What did you do?" he asked curiously. "Oh, and where's my pillow?"

Allison told him everything. "You think it'll work?"

Adam laughed. "You have a dark side, Allison Iraheta. But I like it."

"Me, too," she giggled.

The time soon came to get ready for the concert.

"Are you sure you can sing?" Allison asked Adam worridly.

"I'm sure. And I want to be there when Matt does his set," Adam told her.

"I don't blame you at all," Allison said.

"Well then, let's go." Adam took her hand and they walked to hair and makeup.

Allison was getting her fiery red hair curled when she heard the voice of a producer behind her.

"Has anyone seen Matt?"

Allison froze.

"He was taking a nap earlier, and didn't look too hot when he woke up," Michael told the producer.

Allison closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. The plan had worked.

The first part of the show passed in a blur for Allison. She couldn't wait to see what would happen during Matt's set. Allison snapped back to attention when Lil came offstage after her set.

"Lil!" Allison got up and ran to her friend.

"Allison, did it work?"

"I think so. Matt doesn't look so hot, according to Michael," she said excitedly. The two high fived. Just then, Matt himself walked into the room.

"Hey, Matt," Lil said, all casual.

"Hey, guys," Matt said wearily.

"Aww Matt, what's wrong?" Allison asked with fake concern.

"I don't know...I woke up from my nap and felt awful," Matt answered blearily.

Anoop got the thermometer again, then had to go do his set.

"101.5, Matt," Lil told him.

"What???? I'm on in five minutes!!" Matt protested.

"Sorry Matt, you can't go on tonight," a producer told him.

Allison tried not to laugh as she approached him. "Matt, go back to the bus and chill out, okay?"

Matt sighed, too worn out to protest anymore. "Okay," he said, and sulked to the bus.

Allison and Lil broke down in laughter as soon as he was out the door.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, appearing behind them.

"Adam!" Allison cried, hugging him. "It worked! Matt's not performing, he's so sick."

"That's amazing! I have to hand it to you, Allie. Your dark side can come in hand sometimes."

"Adam, you're on deck!" a producer called.

"See you later, girls," Adam said, and headed for the stage.

The concert finished with a bang. The Idols had taken their bows, and were relaxing backstage before hitting the next venue. They were laughing and joking, having a great time enjoying each others company. All but Adam Lambert.

"Adam, where are you going?" Allison asked.

"I'll be right back," he answered, and headed for the bus.

Adam headed for Matt's bunk, and pulled open the curtain. "The doctor is in," he announced.

Matt's jaw dropped. "Oh, hell no," he moaned.

Adam smiled wide. "Oh, hell yes," he replied.

**THE END**


End file.
